Coco's First Playdate
by ahaq780
Summary: Imelda wanted Coco to have an experience to not make things go really loco.
1. Imelda's Big Idea

It is 4:15 A.M on January 2nd, and the family is asleep.*

Imelda: (Is dreaming about a way to keep Coco entertained by a friend)

Imelda: (Wakes up at 5 A.M from her big idea)

Héctor: (Wakes up at 5:40 when Coco was about to start crying)

Héctor: No llores my baby! Papá is right here!

Imelda: (Self talks quietly). I should invite a child for a playdate with Coco.

Héctor: I'll get clean diapers, your bottle, some pacifiers, and some baby lotion.

Coco: (Continues to cry)

Imelda: (Sighs). This is going muy loco.


	2. Héctor's Suggestion

Héctor: (Sings and plays his guitar as Imelda rocks Coco)

Coco: (Starts fussing once Imelda was about to tell her amor her idea)

Héctor: I've changed Coco's diaper, prepared the bottle to feed her, gave her a pacifier, applied baby lotion on her. And she is still crying! IT'S 8:48 IN THE MORNING!!!

Imelda: Try burping her, mi amor.

Héctor: (Burps Coco with gentle pats)

Coco: (Giggles quietly, and coos)

Imelda: So what I wanted to tell you was… Coco is having her very first playdate.

Héctor: ¡Qué bueno! Let's add in a sleepover.


	3. Planning the playdate

Imelda: We are inviting a neighbor of ours who just moved in… Ella se llama… Rosita!

Héctor: How do you know?

Imelda: Rosita is a small child I met recently. I really wanted Coco to have an experience with her.

Héctor: ¡Muy bien! Let's have music and dancing, obviously!

Imelda: We need to have a meeting about this.


	4. A discussion rendezvous

(Somebody knocks on the door)

(Oscar, Felipe, and Ernesto enter)

Héctor Imelda: (Talk about the rendezvous and the plans for it)

Imelda: ¡Hola, Oscar, Hola Felipe!

Héctor: ¡Hola Ernesto!

Ernesto: ¡Hola, mi amigo!

Imelda: (Lifts the baby and hollers). Let the meeting begin!


	5. It's more of a party

Héctor: We're not just having a hangout, we're having a sleepover.

Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: (Chatter quietly)

Coco: (Babbles for attention).


	6. What is needed for packing

Imelda: For the baby, we need diapers, wipes, a baby bottle, and blankets.

Héctor: We need our guitars

Ernesto: ...and music.

Oscar Felipe: Perhaps we can have extra dancing shoes.


	7. The meals

Ernesto: Let's have chorizos

Oscar: A cake.

Felipe: A variety of pastas.

Héctor: Let's have tamales, tacos, burritos, salad and rice.

Imelda: The food would be cooked if they aren't already. But, anyway, we can have quesadillas, tortillas, salsa, queso, nachos, guacamole, water, milk, coffee, iced tea, ice cream, candy, fruits, veggies, and some pollo (chicken).


	8. The invitations

Imelda: Rosita's mamá and papá have to take care of their baby boy Julio. So that means Rosita is invited for the whole sleepover along with all of you.


	9. Writing down the plans

Imelda: The playdate and sleepover would be in a week after tomorrow. Not this week.

(The grownups jotted down what Imelda said)


	10. Clarification

Imelda: On the afternoon of January 10th, I would need help cleaning the house.

Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: (Insist their suggestions)


	11. Remembering the schedule

Imelda: I'm glad you remembered everything. But just one more major thing.

Oscar: Sí?

Felipe: Tell me, ahora.

Imelda: The schedule. At 1 p.m on January 10th, I really need your help preparing for the party and I would need help cleaning up on January 12th, at 7:45 p.m.

Héctor: It's 8:30 p.m. We're done.

Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: *Exit the house*.


	12. A muy loco mid-week

(It is 1 in the morning on Monday, January 6th).

Coco: (Starts crying).

Héctor: (Frantically gets out of bed to wake Imelda up). ¡IMELDA, AYÚDAME, COCO ESTÁ LLORANDO!

Imelda: Héctor, please go back to sleep. It's 1:11 in the morning.

Héctor: I can't, we need to deal with Coco!

Imelda: Fine, we'll do it.

Héctor: (Makes Coco's bottle).

Héctor Imelda: (Feed Coco a lot of milk with refills).

Imelda: We need to change Coco's diaper. (Opens Coco's diaper cover).

Héctor: GROSS!!! COCO REALLY HAS A DIRTY DIAPER.

Imelda: ¡AY! There's a lot of poop to clean.

Héctor Imelda: (Finish changing Coco's diaper and put her in her baby chair).

Héctor: ¡AY, NO! COCO IS ABOUT TO CRY. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!

Imelda: Héctor, don't be an idiota! Coco had her milk, her diaper changed, and many more lately. Enough with that craziness, go to sleep, now!

Héctor: I can't, Coco won't stop fussing!

Imelda: Just go to sleep!

Héctor: Sí, mi amor.


	13. The loco day before

Coco: (Fusses so much that her parents couldn't sleep on Thursday, January 9th).

Héctor: I need to calm Coco down with you, mi amor.

Imelda: (Sleepily talks). That idiota is making this more loco…

Héctor: Ok then… I am going to feed Coco, change her diaper, sing and rock her to sleep.


	14. So much feeding

Coco: (Starts crying and wakes up her mamá and papá at 4:45 in the morning to feed her).

Imelda: ¿Tienes hambre, mija?

Coco: (Fusses sí, mamá).

Imelda: I will breastfeed you

Coco: (Fusses at 4:50 to her papá).

Héctor: ¿Tienes hambre, otra vez?

Coco: (Fusses sí papá).

Héctor: I'll make the baby bottle. (Feeds Coco).

Imelda: You must be hungry again, my baby.

Coco: (Cries and fusses sí).

Héctor Imelda: (Feed Coco until 9:45 in the morning).


	15. The diaper issues

Héctor: (Checks Coco's diaper). It's 9:45 in the morning, mi amor.

Imelda: All that feeding lead to a really dirty diaper.

Héctor: We need to rest for 15 minutes before changing Coco's diapers.

Héctor Imelda: (Sleep until 10 in the morning, take turns changing Coco's diaper, and did the first one together).

Imelda: (Takes off Coco's diaper cover).

Héctor: We need more wipes…

Héctor Imelda: (Wipes Coco's poop and put her in a clean diaper).

Héctor: Coco's pooping again? WE JUST CHANGED HER DIAPER!

Imelda: Héctor, you know what to do as a papá when changing diapers. Don't be an idiota for an issue like this.

Héctor: What lead to these issues, mi amor?


	16. Mistakes

Imelda: The mistakes!

Héctor: What mistakes?

Imelda: Diaper mistakes!

Héctor: You mean changing diapers, and….bathing Coco?

Imelda: ¡Ay! Se nos olvidamos!

Héctor: Coco needs a bath, mi amor.

Héctor Imelda: (Bathe and dress Coco and ate lunch at 12:26 p.m).


	17. Came from Héctor going loco

Héctor: I can't believe I have gone this loco as a papá lately

Imelda: Calm down, Héctor! Lets take a nap! From 12:40 to 2:40 P.M

Héctor, Imelda, Coco: (Napped for 2 hours).


	18. Not many cries

Coco: (Cries for attention once naptime was over).

Héctor: ¡Hola, Coco! Papá está, aquí!

Imelda: ...y Mamá!

Coco: (Giggles).

Héctor: It's nice to have a bond after all that craziness, mi amor!

Imelda: I agree! This is the best part of una familia!


	19. A peaceful evening

Imelda: (Prepares dinner at 6 P.M).

Héctor: I need to prepare the baby bottle.

Imelda: Coco is not fussing. Just dos minutos, mi amor!

Héctor: I'm glad to be Coco's papá!

Héctor Imelda: (Finish their food at 7:15 P.M).

Imelda: Lets sing and rock Coco to sleep

Héctor: (Plays his guitar and sings Coco to sleep while Imelda rocks Coco).


	20. No sleep interruptions

Héctor: It's 8:20 so I will sleep since Coco is already asleep!

Imelda: I'll join you and Coco at 8:24

Héctor, Imelda, Coco: (Sleep peacfully without any disruptions).


	21. A pretty early morning

Imelda: (Wakes up at 7:16 A.M. to shower, change Coco, and feed Coco). Papá wants to hold you when he wakes up.

Héctor: (Wakes up at 7:58, holds Coco, and eats breakfast with Imelda).

Imelda: I will make the pollo as soon as I get dressed into my favorite purple outfit.


	22. Power nap booster

Héctor: (Naps with Coco for 2 hours).

Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: (Enter the house with the prepared foods and drinks).


	23. Chores

Imelda: Let's set the table Ernesto!

Ernesto: You can do it, Imelda, I will do the dishes.

Oscar Felipe: We will set up the food!

Imelda: Coco's laundry has to be folded.


	24. Papá time with Coco

Héctor: (Gets dressed into his favorite outfit (The outfit in the Flashback scene of Coco), after showering).

Coco: (Cries for her papá to wake her up).

Héctor: (Scoops Coco up from the bed and puts her in the baby chair).

Coco: (Babbles to her papá to play Un Poco Loco).

Héctor: (Gets out his guitar). What color is the sky? Ay-

Coco: (Poops her diaper).

Héctor: You need your diaper changed, Coco. (Takes off Coco's soiled diaper, wipes her, puts diaper cream and baby powder her, and wraps Coco in a clean diaper).

Héctor: (Plays his guitar and sings Poco Loco). Let's play, mija.

Héctor Coco: (Play and bond with each other).


	25. Extra help from Imelda

Imelda: ¡AYÚDAME, Héctor!

Héctor: (Comes to Imelda around a basket of Coco's clothes).

Imelda: I really need to relax while you fold Coco's laundry and the twins and Ernesto make the bed.

Héctor: You can relax, mi amor! But, it won't be too long!

Imelda: (Relaxes from 4:30-5:30 while the last bit of chores are being done).


	26. The playdate (Day 1)

(Somebody knocks on the door)

Rosita: (Enters the house after her mamá sends her in)

The grownups: ¡Hola Rosita!

Rosita: ¡Hola! Quién eres?

Imelda: I think I know you. By the way, I'm Imelda Rivera.

Héctor: Mi nombre es Héctor Rivera.

Oscar Felipe: We're Imelda's younger twin brothers, Oscar and Felipe.

Ernesto: I'm Héctor's best friend, Ernesto de la Cruz.

Rosita: (Looks at Coco). Is that your daughter, Héctor and Imelda?

Héctor: It is! Her name is Socorro Rivera. Just call her Coco.

Rosita: Hmm… Coco!

Imelda: (Puts Coco in the play area with Rosita).

Rosita: Wait! I think Coco did potty.

Imelda: ¡Grácias, Rosita! I'll change Coco's diaper.

Rosita: ¡De nada, Imelda!

Héctor: It's 6:45. So we can all have dinner.

Ernesto: ¡Tengo muy hambre!

Rosita: I'll have 5 chorizos, 3 tamales, and 2 tacos con guacamole.

Imelda: Go ahead, Rosita.

Rosita: ¿Qué pasas?

Felipe: We've all met up to plan this slumber party and helped Imelda out with the chores.

Héctor: Coco's needs really drove me crazy the most.

Imelda: We had very uneven sleep shifts and-

Oscar: It's time to have our dessert?

Imelda: We're almost ready to have our dessert but what I was going to say was-

Héctor: How much of an idiota I have been?

Imelda: You took the words out of my mouth, mi amor!

Rosita: Did someone say dessert? If so, I we will have cake, helado, and candy on our plates.

(Everyone finishes their dessert).

Ernesto: Let's get out our guitars, sing, and-

Héctor: DANCE WITH THE WHOLE FAMILIA!

Ernesto Héctor: (Play their guitar, sing, and dance with everyone from 7:45-9:45 P.M).


	27. The playdate (Day 2)

(Everyone, except Coco ate their breakfast at 8 A.M).

Coco: (Wakes up at 9 A.M).

Imelda: Finish your breakfast Rosita as Héctor and I feed Coco, and change her diaper.

I want to play with Coco until lunch.

(Lunchtime was at 1:41 P.M and The grownups socialized for almost 5 hours while the girls were playing).

Héctor: (Looks at the time which is 6:41). Let's eat!

(Everyone eats their dinner and dessert and dance from 7:30-9:30 P.M).


	28. The Playdate (Day 3)

(Everyone is awake between 6-7 A.M)

Héctor: Since we ate breakfast quite early let's have lunch

Imelda: And more dancing before 4:05 and even more dancing!

(Several hours have passed and Imelda was already ready to dance once the clock hit 4:45)

Imelda: Let's all dance now!!!!!

Héctor Ernesto: (Dance as they play their guitars)

Rosita: It's 7:45! My mamá is here and ¡Adiós!


	29. Cleaning Up

Imelda: Oscar, Felipe, and Ernesto, I will do the dishes while you store the food and clean the table.

Oscar: ¡Sí, Imelda!

Imelda, Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: (Clean up the kitchen as Héctor cleans the play area).


	30. Keeping Calm

Oscar, Felipe, Ernesto: (Exit the house at 8:30 p.m). ¡Adiós!

Imelda: Now it's just us, mi amor. Now let's entertain Coco.

Héctor Imelda: (Entertain Coco from 8:30 to 9 p.m).

Héctor: Let's get ready for bed. I'm changing Coco's diaper.

Imelda: I'll feed her.

Héctor: I'll sing Coco to sleep as you rock her.

Imelda: OK, Mi amor! It was a very fun weekend.


End file.
